Defeated (After the Attack: Part 2)
Synopsis Weeks after Journey Through Time took place, Hawkmoth re-akumatizes Lila. The new, stronger Volpina did not fail her mission. When she gave Hawkmoth the miraculous he stripped her of her powers and cast her aside. Now Hawk Moth has the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He can make a wish. What will Hawk Moth wish for? More importantly, will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to save the day without their miraculous? Plot Transcript (In Hawk Moth's lair, Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur, Nooroo and Duusu are discussing their master plan.) Gabriel: Phase one: Nathalie, you will go upset Lila Rossi. Duusu, go with her in case things go sideways. Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. Duusu: Yes, Gabriel. Nooroo: It's nice to see you, Duusu. Duusu: Nice to see you too, Nooroo. Gabriel: Nathalie, relinquish your Miraculous. Nathalie: W-wha... Gabriel: Relinquish your Miraculous. Nathalie: But, Mr. Agreste, I thought... Gabriel: Relinquish your Miraculous! Hawk Moth: Hello again, Lila. Lila: Hello, Mr. Agreste. You need me, the secret weapon, to fetch you Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous? Hawk Moth: Precisely. You will have the powers of the ninety-one akumatized villains, including both of yours. Lila: Yes, Hawk Moth. This time, I will not fail you. Hawk Moth: Thank you, Dark Volpina. Lila: Dark Volpina. You always come up with the greatest name, Mr. Agreste. See you soon. (Bubbles surround her.) (Later, Dark Volpina flies through town trapping people in invulnerable time bubbles. She immortalizes people as game energy and then snaps photos of them.) Nadia Chamack: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Paris is definitely under attack this time. Volpina has returned, but this time, more powerful. (Suddenly, Nadia's voice disappears.Then a swarm of wasps appears and stings Nadia, freezing her solid. Then she freezes and gets shocked. Dark Volpina gets inside the screen. She speaks with a chromatic voice.) Dark Volpina: Ladybug Cat Noir! This is your last chance! Give yourselves up and bring me your miraculous. And don't try anything, or else my newest ice statue gets to play Truth or Die! (On the Eiffel Tower, Mayor Bourgeois is an ice statue dangling from the top of a rope on a Hoomerang rope.) --------------------------------------'' '' (In Marinette's room, Tikki and Marinette are watching the news.) Marinette ''(growls): Volpina. '''Tikki': Again? She looks a bit different. Marinette: No matter how she looks, my arch nemesis is going down again. Tikki: Just be careful about the storm. Marinette: No worries, Tikki. We'll get through this. Tikki, spots on! (Tikki flies into Marinette's earrings. Marinette's earrings transform her into Ladybug.) (In Adrien's room, Plagg and Adrien are also watching the news.) Adrien: Volpina's back. Come on, Plagg. Plagg: Come on, can I at least get another piece of cheese first? Adrien: When we defeat Volpina, you can have all the cheese you want. Come on! Plagg, claws out! (Plagg flies into Adrien's ring. Adrien's ring transforms him into Cat Noir.) ----------------------------------- Hawk Moth: They are mine! Ladybug's ability to create and Cat Noir's power of destruction. Whoever has these two miraculous can make a wish that can change reality, and erase the past. For real this time. After approximately 92 akumatizations, I have finally done it, the powers are mine. See you later, Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Hawk Moth escapes. The two heroes look up, and discover their true identities.) Marinette: Adrien? Adrien: Marinette, I'm glad it's you. Marinette: Cat N... Adrien. It doesn't matter who we are right now. Hawk Moth has our Miraculous. He'll use them to make a wish and there is nothing we can do to stop them. Adrien: Mari...M'Ladybug... it's going to be okay. (Adrien runs and hugs Marinette, who bursts into tears.) Adrien: We're going to get through this... together. (The two powerless heroes squeeze each other harder.) Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/ Cat Noir * Tikki * Plagg * Gabriel Agreste/ Hawk Moth Minor Characters * Lila Rossi/ Dark Volpina *